


Goodbye

by CureCocktail



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureCocktail/pseuds/CureCocktail
Summary: When Lie Ren falls ill, the rest of Team JNPR comes to say goodbye. But can Nora let him go?





	Goodbye

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other, as they heard hurried footsteps from down the hall. They got up at the same time and braced themselves for what was about to happen. Nora came running down the hall with a smile on her face and waved at her teammates. She stopped right in front of them and without breaking her smile, she cheerily exclaimed: 

“I got your text. Is Ren feeling better? Can I go see him?”

Jaune grabbed his neck and looked down. He wanted to let her know as gently as possible, but Pyrrha grabbed her hands and pulled her away from Jaune. Nora looked very confused and started to realize that something might be wrong. Pyrrha sighed and slowly said:

“Nora, it’s not good. I’m really sorry, but we called you here, so we could all get a chance to say goodbye.”

Nora stopped completely and backed away from Pyrrha. She shook her head and stumbled a little. Jaune was quick to grab her, before she fell and held her close, as Pyrrha stroked her hair. With a sudden movement, Nora bashed her hand out of the way and tried to push past both her friends, while she yelled:

“No! You’re lying. He’s going to be okay. Get away from me! I have to see him, I… I have to save him!”

Tears streamed down her face and she tried her best to get past her friends, but ultimately, she calmed down and simply leaned against them. Jaune was about to say something, but Pyrrha placed a finger over his mouth and pulled both him and Nora into a hug. For some time they just stood there, neither of them could or even wanted to move. Nora took a deep breath and stepped back from her friends. 

“Can I go in now?”

Her lips were quivering as she spoke and she continually looked past them. Pyrrha and Jaune both moved aside to let her pass. Nora tried to regain her posture and walked past them. She smiled at both, but it was clear to see that nothing about it was genuine. Pyrrha reassured her that they would be right outside if she needed them and then sat down with Jaune again. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand in his. Nora didn’t know what to expect, so she opened the door lightly and looked inside. 

Nora stood by the side of the bed and looked down at Ren. He looked like he was sleeping and Nora stopped herself from trying to wake him up. She pulled up a chair and sat down right by his side. She tried to sound happy, but she strained herself to much and her voice cracked.

“You know, I had the craziest dream. We were fighting Grimm and you were completely hopeless.”

She stopped, as if she was expecting a response, but nothing happened. She continued, but this time mimicking Ren.

“That sounds really improbable, Nora.” 

She paused, and again, nothing. She couldn’t hold it back anymore and started to cry, as she said:

“You’re right, Ren. You weren’t hopeless. I was. I… am, without you. Won’t you just open your eyes and tell me you were sleeping?”

She leaned forward against the soft sheets of the bed and continued to cry, until she heard the door open and Jaune call for her.

“I’m sorry, Nora. But it’s time to say goodbye.”

Nora got up and looked at Ren again. She wanted to say so many things to him. Tell him all of her feelings, but she couldn’t find a way to put the words together. When her team joined her at the bedside, she had finally stopped crying. They both had their hands on her back as she gently sobbed. Pyrrha ran her hand over her back and whispered:

“Go on.”

Nora nodded and lifted her hand; she tried to smile and placed a finger on Ren’s nose, lightly pushing it. She tried to speak, but could only whisper her last word to him:

“Boop…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story after I heard of Monty Oum's passing. It was my way of doing something creative in his honor. 
> 
> (This story is also featured on DeviantART: https://nicolaswaters.deviantart.com/art/Goodbye-511737281)


End file.
